Tu chodzi o jedno: o wygraną!
Wyspa Costirego. Po niezwykle bujnej trawie przechadza się Chris McLean. Chris: '''12 uczestników weźmie udział w nowym show, które poprowadzę ja. Znany na całym świecie Chris McLean. Najwspanialszy prowadzący na świecie. Zaczynajmy więc Totalno-Porażkowy Survivor! ' Dzień 1, Wyspa Costirego Chris: 'Czas przedstawić naszych zawodników. ''Kamera ukazuje statek, na którym znajdują się uczestnicy. Przy barierce stoi wysoka dziewczyna w brązowych włosach z beżowymi końcówkami. Obok niej znajdował się chłopak w luźnych ubraniach. 'Chris: '''Powitajcie przyszłą prawniczkę Liberty oraz jej brata, nieudolnego rapera Charliego. '''Charlie (PZ): '''Yo, ziomki i ziomeczki! Jestem zaje*isty Charlie. Dla mnie liczą się trzy rzeczy: zabawa, muzyka oraz kasa <3! '''Liberty (PZ): '''To chyba będzie jasne, że to ja wygram ten program, bo dla mojego brata liczy się zabawa. Pozostali pewnie są idiotami. Mam zaplanowaną strategię. ''Kamera przesuwa się do kujona w swetrze, który piłką uderza mola książkowego i dziewczynę opalającą się. 'Chris: '''Kujon i imprezowicz w jednej odsłonie, czyli Ravi! Pisarka Lydia oraz twarda jak kamień Vera! '''Ravi (PZ): '''CO Ja ZROBIŁEM??? Tak pięknej i oczytanej dziewczynie nabić guza? Nie wierzę! '''Lydia (PZ): '''On w sumie nic nie zrobił. '''Vera (PZ): '''Ten idiota w golfie przeszkodził mi w opalaniu się. Jeśli będzie do mnie cwaniakować, to następnego dnia będzie leżał nieprzytomny i w gipsie na OIOM-ie. ''Kamera przesuwa się do dziewczyny i chłopaka grających w szachy. 'Chris: '''Tajemnicza Vivianne i miłosny duch Daniel. ''Daniel mówił jej jakieś czułe słówka typu, że jest piękna itd. 'Daniel (PZ): '''Wy serio myślicie, że ja mówiłem to naprawdę? Wolne żarty. Nawet moja babcia jest od tej Vivie ładniejsza. Ale muszę flirtować do niej. Moja strategia polega na tym, że będę rozkochiwać je w sobie, żeby następnie je wyeliminować. Co do chłopaków, to będę zaskrabiać ich sympatię i przyjaźnić się z nimi, żeby potem ich wyrzucić. Ale jestem mądrowaty <3! '''Vivie (PZ): '''Wy serio myślicie, że ja na serio z nim? Wolne żarty. Będę udawała miłą i głupią idiotkę, a ci, którzy się na złapią, wyrzucę. ''Kamera przesuwa się do dwóch chłopaków. Jeden tańczył, a drugi na to patrzył. 'Chris: '''Policjanto-tancerz Janusz i łyżwiarz Harley. '''Janusz (PZ): '''Jestem tutaj ponieważ, moja mama chce, żebym był łyżwiarzem, kiedy ja nie chcę. '''Harley (PZ): '''Gdzie ja jestem? ''Kamerka po raz kolejny przesuwa się do malującej się dziewczyny w blond włosach. '''Chris: '''Millie, druga Lindsay. '''Millie (PZ): ''Czyta magazyn. No czo? ''Kamera przenosi się do hiszpana. Chris: 'Barman Alvaro. '''Alvaro (PZ): '''Liczę, że się z kimś zaprzyjaźnię. ''Kamera po raz ostatni przesuwa się do dziewczyny, ktòra podrywała kelnera. 'Chris: '''I flirciara Riley. '''Riley (PZ): '''Wygram to, bo jestem piękna i wszyscy to zauważą. Potem chłopaków pocałuję, porzucę i wyeliminuje. Ale będzie zabawa <3! ''Chris wyjmuje przycisk do bomby. 'Chris: '''Czas przywitać zawodników po mojemu. Niech będą mieli bombowe wejście <3! ''Wciska. Statek wybucha. Co było dalej, to czytajcie dalej ~ SB. Plaża Przez wybuch większość osób trafiła do wody. Byli też szczęśliwcy, którzy trafili na plażę. Tymi szczęśliwcami byli Lydia i Ravi, którzy rozmawiali. 'Lydia: '''Powiem Ci, że w sumie fajny, mądry i oczytany jesteś. '''Ravi: '''W sumie, to ty też. ''Ich rozmowę przerwała wnerwiona Riley, która po wyjściu z wody przeklinała prowadzącego i ubolewała nad włosami (tak, swoimi). 'Riley: '''Moja biedna fryzura! TRZY GODZINY ją układałam. ZABIJĘ MCLEANA!!! ''Z wody następna wyszła Vera, która zdecydowała się uspokoić naszą flirciarę. 'Vera: '''Spokojnie, nie wnerwiaj się na zapas. Zresztą, nie wiem, po co układałaś 3 godziny zwykłą kitkę. '''Riley: '''Ja przynajmniej o siebie dbam. Nie to co ty. Kok?(please) ''Vera prawie wybuchła, jednak w porę się opamiętała. '''Vera: Tak noszą kadetki kategorii A. Riley: 'Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, JA chociaż myję włosy. ''Vera się wkurzyła. Tym razem nie mogła nad tym zapanować. 'Vera: '''Chciałam być miła, ALE WIDZĘ, ŻE SIĘ NIE DA!! ''Rzuciła się na Riley z pięściami. Alvaro tylko przeszedł bez słowa. Dalej wypłnął Janusz z Millie i Harley-em na głowie. Potem dopłnął Charlie z Liberty na ramionach. 'Charlie: '''Możesz już zejść. ''Ta nic. 'Charlie: '''Proszę. ''Ta dalej nic. Nagle bijące się Riley i Vera popchnęły rodzeństwo. A ono upadło. Daniel tymczasem dopływał na plażę, ale zauważył ślimaczącą się (pływającą/chodzącą powoli osobę) Vivie. Postanowił jej pomóc. Podpłynął do niej i pływał dalej z Vivie na plecach. 'Vivie: '''Wow...to...było...Dzięki. '''Daniel: '''Spoczko. ''Dopłynęli. Pojawił się Chrisio. 'Chris: '''Witam was w Totalno-Porażkowym Survivoru! '''Vera: '''Ty nam lepiej powiedz, co my tu robimy. Miał być luksusowy hotel, a to jest... '''Riley: '''No właśnie! '''Chris: '''Znajdujemy się na wyspie Costirego, gdzie przez najbliższe 15 tygodni będziecie rywalizować. Sami. Możecie liczyć tylko na sojusze. Będziecie oddziałoływać jako jedno plemie. A teraz na zadanko pierwsze. ''Grupowe westchnięcie. '''Chris: '''Pewnie wszyscy wiecie, że każde plemię musi mieć kapitana? '''Millie: '''No nie. '''Chris: ''Facepalm. Nieważne. Osoba, która pierwsza dojdzie do obozu, zostanie liderem plemienia. Jakieś pytania? ''Las rąk. (please) Chris: 'Super, nie ma. No to ruszajcie! Zadanie I ''I ruszyli. Większość grupami. Największą grupę(czteroosobową) tworzyli Charlie, Ravi, Alvaro i Lydia. Kolejne grupy to: Vivie i Daniel oraz Riley i Harley. Reszta wolała działać na własną rękę. Niektórzy z własnej woli, niektórzy z przymusu(np. Liberty, ponieważ po raz pierwszy Charlie się jej przeciwstawił). Grupom ta podróż obyła się bez żadnych problemów, więc nie ma sensu ich opisywać. Nasz plastuś przemierzał las, jednocześnie płacząc. Nagle pojawiła się NORMALNA Dakota. 'Millie: '''D-Dakota? '''Dakota: '''Mills, ty musisz być silna! Nie płacz. I najważniejsze. ZDEJMIJ Z SIEBIE MAKIJAŻ! '''Millie: '''Coo? Ale dobra. Potrzebny mi tylko demakijaż i waciki. ''Dakotka rzuciła jej wszystko i zmyła z siebie cały make-up. Na oczach miała tylko mascarę. 'Dakota: '''I jak się czujesz? '''Millie: '''Wiesz... DOBRZE! Czuję się, jakbym nie była sobą. '''Dakota: '''Chcesz, żebym ci pomogła z dotarciem do obozu? '''Millie: '''W sumie... Dobrze. ''I poszły. Tymczasem u Liberty... Dziewczyna sporządzała listę boharerów, neutralnych i antagonistów. 'Liberty (PZ): '''Sporządziłam listę. Bohaterami są: Lydia i Ravi, Vivie i Janusz, neutralnymi są: Charlie, Alvaro, Harley i Vera, natomiast reszta (w tym ja) to antagoniści. Najmądrzejszymi osobami (według mnie) są ja i Vera. Mogłabym z nią zawiązać sojusz. ''Liberty dostrzegła metę. Metę dostrzegła też grupa L&R&A&C. Pojedynek do mety... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... wygrał Charlie! 'Charlie: '''TAK! '''Liberty: '''Nie! ''Przyjeżdża Chrisio. 'Chris: '''Gratulację, Charlie! Dotarłeś tutaj pierwszy. Możesz nazwać plemię. Plemiennie. '''Charlie: '''Dragoni? Nie, Dragonia. Draga? Praga? Prażanie. Paryżanie. Kuźwa, plemiennie?! '''Chris: '''Ehh... Będziecie się nazywać... ''Chefowe werble. 'Chris: '... Chrissol! <3 Facepalm uczestników. 'Chris: '''Wy się nie znacie. Dobra, zacznijcie budować obóz. Budowa obozu ''Po odejściu McLeana, przyszła reszta uczestników i zabrali się do budowania. Szło całkiem sprawnie, dzięki Charliemu. Pomimo tego, że mógł odpoczywać, to zdecydował się pomóc. Zresztą, większość osób zdecydowała się wziąć do pracy. Nawet Millie. Były jednak osoby, które miały budowanie obozu w czterech literach (Liberty). Wszyscy przymykali na to oko, aż Vera nie wytrzymała i poszła do niej wykrzyczeć, aby w końcu się ruszyła. 'Vera: '''Weź się wreszcie do roboty! '''Liberty: '''Zwycięzcy nie pracują. '''Vera: '''O ile mi wiadomo, nie ty byłaś pierwsza. '''Liberty: '''A o ile mi wiadomo, chuj Cię to obchodzi. ''Popchnęła ją. Podeszła do nich Riley. 'Riley: '''Właśnie! My harujemy, a ty się opier***asz! '''Liberty: '''Mnie to mało obchodzi, także róbcie co chcecie. ''Wnerwione dziewczyny odeszły od Liberty. 'Vera: '''Dzięki za poparcie. '''Riley: '''Spoczko. A! I soreczki za to, że powiedziałam, że nie myjesz włosów. '''Vera: '''Nic się nie stało. Zresztą i tak wolę ciebie od Liberty. Skąd się laska urwała? '''Riley: '''Tego nie wiem. ''Podbiega do nich Lydia. 'Lydia: '''Hey, Rils! Pomożesz mi uściadomić Millie, że kamieni się nie pali? '''Riley: '''Spoks. ''I poszły do Millie. 19 razy próbowały przemówić do rozsądku Mills. Dopiero za 20-stym razem się udało. Vera natomiast poszła zająć się wyglądem wewnętrznym szałasów. Po około godzinie obóz był zbudowany. Znajdowały się dwa szałasy: jeden dla dziewczyn, drugi dla chłopaków, mini wychodek i schowek na jedzenie, który znajdował się pod ziemią zakryty liśćmi. I tak skończył się dzień 1. Dzień 2 Nastał nowy dzień na wyspie i większość zawodników zdecydowało się zwiedzać wyspę. Kilka osób zdecydowało się jednak poszukać inmunitetu (dostali list od Chrisa, który napisał min. o inmunitecie). Tymi osobami byli: Liberty, Vera, Riley, Daniel oraz Vivie. Vivianne spokojnie przemierzała przez las, gdy nagle tajemnicza postać ją przestraszyła. W ataku kopnęła go w krocze. Okazało się, że to był Daniel. 'Vivie: '''D-Daniel!? '''Daniel: '''Moje krocze! '''Vivie: '''OMG! Przepraszam Cię bardzo! '''Daniel: '''Nie szkodzi. ''W jego głowie narodził się pomysł. Jaki? 'Daniel: '''A co ty na to, żebyśmy zawiązali sojusz? '''Vivie: '''No może? '''Daniel: '''To tak czy nie? '''Vivie: '''No...tak. '''Daniel: '''No to supcio. Chodź. ''I poszli. Vera i Liberty wogóle nie chciały się ze sobą spotkać. Los jednak zdecydował inaczej. Obie się spotkały przy jeziorku. Gdy się mijały, Libery "przypadkiem" się z nią zderzyła. 'Vera: '''Uważj jak chodzisz! '''Liberty: '''To ty lepiej uważaj. A poza tym, po co szukasz naszyjnika? Ty i tak nie masz szans ze mną. '''Vera: '''I kto to mówi? Złośliwsza wersja Courtney. '''Liberty: '''A to kto mówi? Kadetka, która uciekła z psychiatryka. I która pije za dużo kawy, przez co jest nadpobudliwa. ''Vera wkurzyła się, podbiegła do Liberty i zaczęła robić ruchy i ciosy karate. Nasza pseudo-prawniczka nie znała karate i kadetka ją łatwo wrzuciła do krzaka. 'Vera: '''Ty chyba nie wiesz, co taka kadetka potrafi. ''Nie zauważyła, że Liberty nogami złapała ją za nogę. Vera upadła. Prawniczka wyszła z krzaczora. 'Liberty: '''Hihi. Zemsta jest słodka. Co nie Vera? ''Nie zauważyła, że Vera wstała, wzięła rozwścieczona solidny rozbieg i rzuciła na Libcię. Tymczasem u Vivie i Danielka... Oni szli sobie w spokoju. Oboje udawali to, że mają gdzieś poszukiwania inmunitetu. Nagle uszłyszeli krzyki. Vivie się przeraziła. NAPRAWDĘ! 'Vivie: '''Co to było? '''Daniel: '''Nie wiem. Ale zaraz to sprawdzę. '''Vivie: '''Mogę iść z tobą? '''Daniel: '''To niebezpieczne. Zostań tutaj. '''Vivie: '''N-no dobrze. ''I poszedł. Vivie zrobiła wredny uśmieszek, podczas gdy Daniel wyszedł z krzaka. Ujrzał nadal bijące się Verę i Liberty. 'Daniel: '''Chodź Vivie... ''Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego. Oczywiście złe. 'Daniel: '''Yyy...Vivie, na razie nie przychodź... ''I jego dziewczyny także zaczęły bić. Vivie spokojnie wróciła do obozu. Reszcie dzień minął spokojnie. PS. Jedna osoba znalazła inmunitet. Która? Tego dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Ale prawdziwy czy fałszywy? Tego też dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Dzień 3 Ten dzień był przede wszystkim poświęcony strategii. Wszyscy chcieli przeciągnąć innych na swoją stronę. Np. Daniel postanowił zawiązać sojusz z Verą. Ta jednak nie była przekonana. Pewny sukcesu Daniel podchodzi do Very. 'Daniel: '''Hejo <3. '''Vera: '''Co ty chcesz? '''Daniel: '''Moglibyśmy zawiązać sojusz? ''Zrobił słodkie oczka. Kadetka długo się zastanawiała, kiedy zobaczyła Vivie, która poszła się wykąpać. Od razu Verze wpadło coś do głowy. Co? 'Vera: '''Po co mam z tobą współpracować, skoro masz układ z Vivie? ''Daniel się zdenerwował. 'Daniel: '''Jaa? '''Vera: '''Nie udawaj idioty, którym jesteś. Skoro trzymasz się z Vivie, to znaczy jedno: sojusz. '''Daniel: '''Przestań Ver, a poza tym, podobasz mi się. ''Dotknął jej ramienia. Ta mu zaserwował solidnego liścia w poliko i kolejne oberwanie w krocze. 'Vera: '''Spi****laj ode mnie. ''Pokazała mu fucka i odeszła od niego. 'Daniel: '''Leci na mnie. ''Oberwał kamieniem w głowę. Od...wiadomo kogo. 'Vera: '''Słyszałam. Debil. ''Daniel poszedł. Riley tymczasem rozmawiała o tym z Harleyem. 'Riley: '''No to jak? '''Harley: '''Nie wiem... może? Albo dobra. '''Riley: '''Ale super! ''Cmoknęła go w poliko i poszła. Tymczasem u naszej cichej wody. Nasza Vivie także zawiązać sojusz. Z Liberty. 'Vivie: '''Hey... '''Liberty: '''Nie '''Vivie: '''Słuchaj, może byśmy... '''Liberty: '''Nie. '''Vivie: '''No ale... '''Liberty: '''Spadaj. Ja nie zawiązuję sojuszy z byle kim. ''Vivie "smutna" odeszła od Liberty. 'Vivie (PZ): '''Libcia jeszcze pożałuje, że nie chciała ze mną sojuszu. ''Wbiła nóż w drewnianą ścianę pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivie (PZ): '''Zobaczycie. ''Wyjęła nóż ze ściany i z wrednym uśmieszkiem wyszła. Dzień 4 Jako, że to był ostatni dzień wolności przed drugim wyzwaniem, uczestnicy zdecydowali się spędzić ten dzień razem. Przybyli na plażę, a potem urządzili imprezkę przy ognisku. Lydia czytała książkę "Jak się bawić z nieznajomymi", Janusz czytał magazyn naukowy, Alvaro przyrządzał drinki, Riley i nasz tancerz Harley tańczyli przy radiu znalezionym przez Verę, która słuchała nieudolnego rapu Charliego, Daniel grał z Ravim, który nie umiał złapać talerza, Millie szukała Wi-Fi, a Liberty robiła z piasku rzeźby pozostałych i niszczyła je. Natomiast Vivie obserwowała uczestników, którzy "świetnie" się bawią. Daniel świetnie się bawił z Ravim, ale zaś Ravi nie. Jednak cierpliwość tego pierwszego już się kończyła. '''Daniel: No dalej złap ten talerz! Ravi: Próbuję! Ominął talerz. Ravi: A z skąd ty talerz wziąłeś?! Daniel: W domku na drzewie. Ravi: Gdzie?! Tam mogliśmy zamieszkać! Daniel: No wiem, ale mieszkam tam ja. Ravi: Czemu? Daniel: Nieważne! Podaj mi go. Kujon wziął talerz i odrzucił Danielowi. Złapał go i rzucił w twarz Raviego. Ravi: Ał! Za co? Daniel: Ostrzeżenie. Ravi: Hę? Daniel: Jeśli komuś powiesz o domku, zabiję cię! Jasne?! Ravi: T-tak. Daniel: Świetnie! 'Daniel (PZ): '''I tak powie. Takie kujony zawsze wypaplają wszystko. ''Vera w końcu uciekła od Charliego i jego "rapu". Kiedy poszła się opalać, PRZEZ PRZYPADEK zniszczyła piaskową podobiznę Liberty. Ta się wkurzyła. 'Liberty: '''Czemu zniszczyłaś moją podobiznę? '''Vera: '''Ja nawet nie zauważyłam. '''Liberty: '''Następnym razem uważaj, gdzie chodzisz, krowi placku. '''Vera: '''A ty uważaj, kogo obrażasz, prawniczy niedobitku! ''Już miały się zacząć bić, na szczęście uspokoił je Alvaro. Zabrał Verę daleko od Liberty. 'Alvaro: '''Wiem, że jesteś wybuchowa, ale nie pozwól, żeby tobą rządziła agresja. Nie daj się sprowokować. '''Vera: '''Dobra, ale Liberty działa mi na nerwy. '''Alvaro: '''Przestań, może się... '''Vera: '''Al. W tej grze nie ma dobrych osòb. Albo są antagonistami. ''Spojrzała na Liberty. ''Albo są, tak jak my, neutralni. Albo żyją w swoim świecie. Albo są po prostu zwykłymi idiotami. ''Spojrzała na Millie. ''I wbij to sobie gwoździami rzeczywistości do głowy. ''Odeszła od Ala. Rils i Harley sobie tańczyli, kiedy nagle Riley popchnęła Janusza niosącego napój. Wylał napój na książkę Lydii i upadł. 'Lydia: '''NIE! Moja książka! Grr! ZABIJĘ CIĘ, JANUSZ! ''Przerażony Janusz uciekł. Po godzinie uciekania przed Lydią, wszyscy podeszli do ogniska i zaczęli przypiekać pianki. 'Charlie: '''Za Chrissol! Zaufanie i wspólnota! ''"Wiwat" wszystkich. 'Vivie (PZ): '''A niech sobie myślą,... '''Liberty (PZ): '..., co myślą,... 'Riley (PZ): '..., bo to ja... 'Daniel (PZ): '...zgarnę milion dolców! Dzień 5 Niestety, w końcu musiało nadejść wyzwanie. Uczestnicy zebrali się na plaże, na polecenie Chrisia. 'Chris: '''Okejki. Więc, drugie wyzwanie będzie polegało na polowaniu na jelenia z pierwszego sezonu. Czyli. Będzie paintball. '''Vera: '''Paintball. Aha. A będziemy strzelać do siebie strzelać pijawkami? '''Chris: '''Nie. Tym razem będziecie do siebie strzelać bronią z czerwoną farbą. Wygra osoba, która nie da się zestrzelić. Dodatkowo, osoba, która zestrzeli najwięcej osób, dostanie specjalną nagrodą i nie będzie można jej nominować do eliminacji. ''Chef rozdaje uczestnikom broń. 'Chris: '''Macie minutę na rozejście się. ''Uczestnicy rozeszli się. 'Vivie (PZ): '''To zadanie w sam raz dla mnie. Wygram to dzięki temu, że to jest zadanie indywidualne. I żaden Daniel nie będzie mi przeszkadzał. ''Zabrzmiał alarm rozpoczynający wyzwanie. ''Muszę lecieć. Zadanie II ''Wszyscy ruszyli. Vivie zdecydowała się śledzić wszystkich, żeby potem ich zestrzelić. Na pierwszy ogień u Viv poszedł Ravi. 'Vivie (PZ): '''Najsłabsi idą pierwsi. A Ravi pójdzie pierwszy. ''Ravi przerażony szedł po lesie. 'Ravi: '''Tu mnie nikt nie znajdzie. Chyba. '''Vivie (pod nosem): '''Za późno. ''Rzuciła na drogę patyk. Potem gwizdnęła. Ravi tak się przeraził, że nadepnął na patyk podstawiony przez Vivie. Ta wyszła z krzaka. 'Vivie: '''Koniec tego dobrego, kujonie. ''Przerażony Ravi zaczął strzelać na oślep. Ta zręcznie omijała kule. Gdy Raviemu skończyła się amunicja, Vivie bez problemu i cienia błędu zestrzeliła kujona. 'Vivie: '''Koniec gry, Ravi! ''Odeszła od niego. 'Chris (PM): '''Ravi, odpadasz. Zostało was 11. ''Liberty tymczasem zauważyła Lydię wchodzącą do groty. Zdecydowała się ją zestrzelić. 'Liberty: '''Ta dziewczyna wydała na siebie wyrok. ''Wchodzi do groty. Było tam ciemno, więc Liberty zapaliła pochodnię. Zauważyła Lydię. 'Liberty: '''Już po tobie, pisarzyno! ''Rzuciła w nią pochodnię. Koniec pochodni trafił w Lydię. Ta upadła. 'Lydia: '''Spodziewałam się tego. Po takim barbarzyńcy! '''Liberty: '''O NIE! Nie pozwole się tak obrażać! ''Strzeliła w Lydię. 'Liberty: '''Haha. ''Wyszła z groty. 'Chris (PM): '''Została tylko 10-tka. ''Vera natomiast zaczaiła się na Harleya. Nasz tancerz schował się na drzewie. 'Vera: '''Idiota. ''Bez problemu zestrzeliła go. Vivianne i Liberty przestrzeliły Janusza. 'Chris (PM): '''Harley i Janusz, odpadacie. Została was ósemka. ''Millie nawet nie próbowała się ruszyć. Szukała Wi-Fi. Nie wiedziała, że Vivie ją zauważyła. 'Vivie: '''Ale banał. ''Zestrzeliła ją. 'Chris (PM): '''Siódemka. ''Riley szła po lesie. Znudzona. 'Riley: '''Ale nudy. Chciałabym, żeby to wyzwanie się skończyło. ''Przez przypadek natknęła się na Daniela. 'Riley&Daniel: '''TY?! ''Charlie spokojnie sobie leżał. Vivie go zestrzeliła. 'Chris (PM): '''Szóstka. ''Liberty przemierzała las. Nagle usłyszała coś. Podbiegła. Z krzaka wyłoniła się Vera. Także podbiegła. Strzeliły. Trafiły. I odpadły. 'Chris (PM): '''Czwórka. ''Rils i Danielek ustawili się jak w westernie. Strzelili. I wyeliminowali siebie nawzajem. 'Chris (PM): '''Co wy się tak szybko eliminujecie? Dwójka. '''Vivie: '''Wygram to na bank. '''Alvaro: '''Naprawdę? ''Wyszedł z krzaka. 'Vivie: '''Pewnie. ''Chciała w niego trafić, ale okazało się, że nie ma amunicji. Alvaro ją zestrzelił. 'Chris: '''Alvaro wygrywa wyzwanie. A Vivie dostanie specjalną nagrodę. ''Chef daje Vivie pudełko. 'Chris: '''Możesz wybrać osobę, która będzie nominowana do eliminacji wraz z Ravim i Riley. '''Ravi&Riley: '''Coo?! '''Chris: '''Riley marudziła, a Ravi został zestrzelony jako pierwszy. '''Alvaro: '''Nominuję Daniela, tego niepoprawnego kobieciarza. '''Chris: '''Riley, Daniel i Ravi. Liczcie się z eliminacją. Al, możesz wybrać osobę, która uda się z tobą do willi. '''Alvaro: '''Będzie to Charlie. '''Charlie: '''O, dzięki Al. '''Chris: '''Dobra, rozejdźcie się. ''Alvaro i Charlie poszli do willi, zaś reszta udała się do willi. I tak skończył się dzień 5. Dzień 6 Ravi, Riley i Daniel zdecydowali się przekabacić jak najwięcej osób na swoją stronę. Daniel ze swoją sojuszniczką Vivie zastanawiali się kogo wyeliminować. 'Daniel: '''Może pozbędziemy się Riley? Ona mi działa na nerwy. '''Vivie: '''No nie wiem? ''Mruknęła smutna. 'Daniel: '''Chcesz wyrzucić kujona? Czemu? ''Ta mu pokazała siniaka. 'Daniel: '''Kujon ci to zrobił? '''Vivie: '''Tak. '''Daniel: '''Niech no ja go dorwę. '''Vivie: '''Daniel, czekaj! Może go wyrzucimy? '''Daniel: '''Niezły pomysł. Ale dwa głosy to za mało. ''Daniel wpadł na pomysła. Postanowił Riley i resztę na wywalenie Raviego. Podszedł do Riley, Lydii, Very i Millie. 'Daniel: '''Heyo. Mam pomysła. Co wy na to, żeby wyeliminować Raviego? '''Riley: '''Dobra. Ale tylko do eliminacji Raviego. '''Lydia: '''Nie wiem. '''Daniel: '''Laska. On pobił Vivie! Może też pobić ciebie. '''Lydia: '''No to nie powinniśmy zwlekać. Trzeba go wyeliminować. ''Daniel odszedł od dziewczyn. Podeszła do niego Vivie. 'Vivie: '''Udało mi się przekonać Harleya i Janusza. Mamy 8 głosów na 4. '''Daniel: '''Super. ''Tymczasem Liberty zdecydowała się stworzyć "sojusz" z Ravim. 'Liberty: '''To jak? '''Ravi: '''Zgoda. '''Ravi (PZ): '''Jestem bezpieczny. '''Liberty (PZ): '''A niech sobie myśli, że jest bezpieczny. Ja mu wierna nie będę. Odpadnie w tym odcinku. Dzień 7 Ceremonia ''Wszyscy stawili się na ceremonię, która odbywała się na plaży. Każdy miał przy sobie płonącą pochodnię, która reprezentowała życie. 'Chris: '''Witam was na pierwszej ceremoni. Riley, Daniel i Ravi, jesteście zagrożeni. Ktoś z zagrożonych chce użyć medalionu? ''Riley wstaje i wyjmuje naszyjnik. Chef podchodzi i sprawdza. '''Chef: '''Fałszywe. '''Chris: '''Podliczyłem głosy. Z programem pożegna się... . . . . . . . ...Ravi! '''Ravi: '''Coo? '''Chris: '''Sorry, Ravi. Dostałeś 9 głosów, Daniel 2, a Riley tylko 1. '''Ravi: '''O_O Liberty, ty wredna kłamczucho! '''Liberty: '''Nara! :O '''Ravi: '''Dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłaś. -,- '''Liberty: '''Już się ciebie boję!